Boni testamenti
by Al Fonce
Summary: Série d'OS - Rogue a légué à Harry un coffret de lettres ; Pansy copine avec des Gryffondor, circonstances exceptionnelles ; Charlie a une annonce à faire ; Dudley visite la Lézardière.
1. Sommaire

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Je me sens mal à l'idée du retard que j'ai pris sur _Le Testament de Voldemort _(dû à la rentrée, à mon nouveau projet de fic, à la météo, aux changements de pression atmosphérique et au retard de rédaction/correction). Je n'ai pas envie de bâcler le dernier chapitre, donc ça prend du temps, mais l'inspiration est difficile (et je travaille à faire vraiment payer Skeeter, vous même vous savez wesh). Du coup, pour me faire pardonner et pour vous prouver que je ne vous oublie pas, voici le début des bonus.**

**Ces bonus peuvent se lire en OS indépendants (pour les lecteurs qui ont la flemme de commencer une fic longue). Donc bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.**

**Si ces boni peuvent vous donner envie de lire la fic, tant mieux !**

**Portez-vous bien, écoutez Polnareff, à très bientôt, promis,**

**Al**

**PS : je complèterai ce chapitre à chaque nouveau chapitre posté. Comme ça vous aurez un sommaire.  
**

**PPS : Et les résumés, c'est toujours pas mon truc.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Harry a reçu des lettres de Severus Rogue en héritage, des lettres que l'ancien professeur de potions a écrites à Lily Potter.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Pansy attend à Pur Suricate pour la naissance du fils de Malefoy.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Vous savez comment j'aime faire déraper des repas au Terrier. Charlie a une annonce à faire.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Hermione ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point sa fille était différente de ses autres enfants. Elle n'avait pas fait attention. Ou elle avait volontairement fermé les yeux. Qui sait...

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Dudley s'est longtemps voilà la face. Mais là, il ne peut plus reculer.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Tout change pour Drago à la fin de sa cinquième année.


	2. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas tort

Lily,

Ce n'est pas la première lettre que je t'écris, mais c'est la première que je ne t'envoie pas. Tu m'en veux, je l'ai vu. J'aimerais tellement m'expliquer… _Sang-de-bourbe_, c'est sorti comme ça, ça n'a aucun sens. J'aurais pu insulter un Sang-pur de Sang-de-bourbe. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Je ne trouve pas les mots.

De toute façon, tu ne liras jamais cette lettre.

Lily, je suis désolé.

S.

PS : tu as vu, je signe encore. Alors que tu ne me liras jamais.

OoO

Lily,

Encore une lettre que tu ne liras pas. Depuis que tu fréquentes Potter, tu n'es plus comme avant. Tu me diras, comme ça il passe moins de temps à m'emmerder. C'est Black qui s'y est remis. J'ai des envies de meurtre.

On a passé nos ASPICs. Tu ne me verras plus. L'année est finie. Ton absence me ronge.

OoO

Lily,

je t'ai vue aujourd'hui. Sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tu es magnifique.

OoO

Lily,

Pourquoi tu te maries ? Pourquoi tu l'épouses ? Il ne te mérite pas. Te faire rire ne te protège pas. Tu sais ce qui se passe pour les gens comme toi, tu lis les journaux comme tout le monde. Les Sangs-de-bourbe. Je peux bien le dire, j'ai gagné le droit de le dire. Tu ne me parles plus à cause de ça, autant en profiter.

Ils vous tuent. Ils vous torturent. Ils vous massacrent.

Fort heureusement, ils ne vous violent pas : ce serait avilissant que de coucher avec un Sang-de-bourbe. Ton sang te protège, un peu. Potter ne te protégera pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est trop fort.

J'ai peur pour toi.

OoO

Lily,

C'est ou Londubat, ou toi.

Je m'en veux. J'ai honte. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

De toute façon, même si ce n'est pas toi, Bellatrix s'occupera de toi.

OoO

Lily,

Dumbledore m'a dit que ton fils était dans les mains de ta pétasse de sœur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu. Tu es folle. Tu l'as toujours été. Tout le monde fait la fête : il a disparu. Mais moi je fais partie de ceux qui ne fêtent pas. Comment fêter ce jour…

Un monde sans toi, c'est pire qu'un monde avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir mal à ce point.

J'aurai la peau de Black.

OoO

Lily,

j'ai vu ton fils. Gryffondor. Il ressemble à Potter.

Il a tes yeux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue de t'écrire. Dumbledore n'est pas au courant. Il croit que je suis passé à autre chose. Il croit que je déteste ton fils. Comment pourrais-je le détester ? Comment pourrais-je l'aimer ?

C'est à cause de lui que tu es

Je n'y arrive pas.

Dix ans. Dix ans que je n'y arrive pas.

OoO

Lily,

Aujourd'hui, ton fils a été attaqué par Quirrell. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'arbitrerai le prochain match, pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Bizarrement, je trouve un certain réconfort à t'écrire, même encore maintenant.

OoO

Lily,

Ton fils est un con. Il a risqué sa vie pour une satanée pierre. Le jour même où Dumbledore quitte l'école. Je crois qu'avec Weasley et Granger, ils nous en prévoient de belles.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que nous fait ce vieux fou, mais je me demande ce qu'il fabrique. Il passe son temps à signer des factures ? Que fait-il dans son bureau ? Que fait-on quand on est directeur de Poudlard ? Filius m'a dit qu'il enquêtait. Minerva, qu'il inventait. Hagrid, qu'il tricotait. Je penche pour la troisième option.

Comme d'habitude, je trouve un apaisement dans le fait de t'écrire. Je t'imagine, lisant ma lettre. Je sais que c'est faux, je ne suis pas fou à ce point, mais pendant un court instant, je te parle, je t'écris. Tu vis par mes mots.

OoO

Lily,

J'ai failli réussir à virer ton fils pour l'année. Il est arrivé avec Weasley dans une voiture volante. L'excuse parfaite pour le renvoyer. Je te jure, j'ai failli réussir à le mettre en sécurité.

Lucius m'a prévenu : cette année, ça va mal se passer. Dumbledore n'a pas voulu me croire. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste la menace, mais je te jure que je veille.

OoO

Lily,

Dumbledore a été viré. Il a été pris en faute. Je crois qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. Il est dépassé par les événements, et par Lucius. La situation devient compliquée à Poudlard. Tous les jours je pense à toi, puisque tous les jours j'entends parler de Sang-de-bourbe. Ou je le vois écrit sur les murs.

Minerva et moi veillons. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en elle.

Je sais que tu as confiance en moi.

OoO

Lily,

La Chambre des Secrets existe. Ton fils a réussi à s'en sortir. Foutu Gryffondor. Pour la première fois, j'ai failli éprouver de l'admiration pour ton fils. Il fallait donc que je te le dise. C'est si nouveau…

OoO

Lily,

Black recherche ton fils pour le tuer. Je le surveille. J'ai mis le Baron sanglant sur le coup.

Quand les Détraqueurs me frôlent, j'entends ta voix. _Servilus_. Et je me dis que tu avais raison, en quelque sorte. Je suis servile : je sers les gens qui sont plus puissants que moi. Je servais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sers Dumbledore.

Je suis à ton service.

OoO

Lily,

Apparemment c'est Pettigrow qui vous a vendus. Je le retrouverai. Je sais que tu m'enjoindrais à le pardonner, il a toujours été plus faible, mais de mon côté le pardon n'existe pas.

Les Mangemorts n'ont pas tort. Les traîtres paient.

OoO

Lily,

Ton fils se débrouille pour se mettre dans le pétrin comme un grand. Il a été sélectionné champion pour le Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

Ma marque réapparaît. Je m'inquiète. Je veille. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que cela depuis treize ans. Treize ans depuis que tu

Tu vois, toujours pas. Treize ans que ça dure.

J'en ai discuté avec Karkaroff. Lui a peur. Moi, pas. S'il revient, je reviendrai vers lui. Il est plus utile d'être un lâche vivant qu'un Gryffondor mort.

OoO

Lily,

Il est de retour.

OoO

Lily,

J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de fermer mes pensées que je n'ai plus de moment où je peux enfin dire ce que je veux ou même penser ce que je veux. La marque sur mon bras m'indique depuis longtemps que je ne suis plus libre dans mon corps. Maintenant, je ne suis plus libre dans ma propre tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a sondé : il a lu en moi. Il a tout lu : cela l'a bien affaibli, vu mes barrières mentales. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi, il voulait vérifier que je ne mentais pas. Je n'ai rien pu cacher de mes pensées. Il est très bon legilimens.

Mais le fait qu'il ne m'a pas tué m'a montré son point faible : il est incapable d'avoir accès aux sentiments. Il ne peut pas. Il n'a rien vu de ce que je ressens pour toi. Donc si tout ce que je t'écris reste lié à l'amour que je te porte, si c'est intimement lié à mes sentiments, que cela ne devient à aucun cas cérébral, logique, rationnel, ces pensées que j'écris resteront à jamais inaccessibles au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme tous les souvenirs que j'ai de toi.

Donc tu es la seule à qui je peux dire ce que je pense, puisque tu es la seule que j'aime. Je me méfie même de Dumbledore. Il pourrait lâcher des informations. Tu es la seule à qui je dis tout. Et c'est reposant.

Ombrage torture ses élèves en retenue : j'ai vu les marques sur les mains de ton fils. J'essaierai de le coller pour des heures plus agréables (trier des fiches, ça ne devrait pas lui faire de mal). En même temps, il le cherche. Il se fait toujours remarquer. Il parle trop fort. Il est avide de justice, comme toi.

Je n'arrive pas à dire le nom de ton mari pour parler de lui. C'est bizarre. Il reste ton fils. Mais pour tout le monde il ressemble trop à Potter. Personne ne sait qu'il a autant pris de toi que de lui.

Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui donner des cours d'occlumencie. Soit il n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper lui-même, soit il considère que je suis meilleur que lui. Je pense qu'il croit que c'est la première solution, alors que je sais que c'est la deuxième. Je suis le meilleur. Quatorze ans que je bloque mes pensées à ce vieux fou. Et six mois à l'autre fou.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne verra rien, rassure-toi.

Tu ne crains rien.

OoO

Lily,

J'ai craqué. Ton fils a vu cette scène. Celle où tout a commencé à finir.

Je l'ai mis dehors. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'aurais dû mettre en sécurité mes souvenirs. Mais il l'a cherché. Il est insupportable.

Je me demande parfois comment il peut être ton fils. S'il n'avait pas tes yeux, tout serait plus simple. J'aurais pu me détacher. Mais là je ne peux pas.

C'est toi qui me regardes et me juges quand il me regarde et me juge. Et j'ai vu son regard quand il a compris que je t'avais appelée Sang-de-bourbe. C'est trop dur. J'ai tellement vécu cette scène en rêves, je ne pouvais pas la revivre en vrai.

Ton fils va mal. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je continue à le traiter comme d'habitude, pour ne pas le dépayser. Il a une personne à détester. S'il se met à douter de l'affection que lui portent les gens, il ne pourra jamais douter des sentiments que je lui porte. Ça lui fait un point stable dans sa vie.

Chaque fois que je le vois je me rappelle que s'il existe c'est que tu es

Et c'est une bonne chose qu'il croie que je le haïsse. Il a accès aux pensées et aux émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore suppose que le lien fonctionne dans l'autre sens, c'est pour cela que je lui donnais des leçons d'occlumencie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit avoir accès à ses rêves et à ses pensées. Il faut qu'il croie que je le déteste. Il faut qu'il ne comprenne pas.

Il faut que je blesse ton fils pour le protéger.

OoO

Lily,

Black est mort. Ton fils a saccagé le bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai l'impression que notre promo est maudite. Toi, Potter, Black... Je sens la mort être de plus en plus près.

Black est mort et je n'en suis pas soulagé, alors que j'avais juré sa perte il y a quatorze ans, alors que mon désir le plus cher a toujours été de lui faire payer.

OoO

Lily,

Il y a bien longtemps j'ai lu une pièce de théâtre française, et moldue de surcroît, d'un certain Alfred de Musset. _Lorenzaccio_. C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui est prêt à se corrompre jusqu'à la moelle pour approcher l'homme qu'il doit tuer. Et il se rend compte qu'à force de porter le masque, il est devenu celui qu'il semblait jouer. Il mimait la perversion, le mensonge, la corruption. Et il est devenu pervers, menteur, corrompu.

J'y ai repensé hier. Et j'ai compris.

Je suis Lorenzo. J'ai tellement joué à être autrui que je me suis perdu en route. Et je vais mourir. Le jeu auquel je joue est trop dangereux. Je finirai tué par l'un ou l'autre camp. Je ne peux pas survivre. Je suis trop compromis dans les deux partis.

Depuis hier je me répète que je peux mourir à tout instant. Et franchement, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. J'espère juste réussir à mettre ton fils en sécurité avant de disparaître. La mort est toujours plus près. Je n'ai pas peur. C'est cela, être Gryffondor ? Ne pas avoir peur de la mort ?

J'ai été lâche une fois dans ma vie, et je le regrette tellement puisque c'est cette fois qui t'a coûté

OoO

Lily,

Aujourd'hui j'ai été confronté à de la magie très obscure. J'ai réussi à capter des bribes de pensées de Dumbledore : il a touché à de la magie très sombre (comme quoi, j'avais raison, ce vieux fou ne protège pas assez ses pensées. Il fait trop confiance et laisse des bribes s'échapper quand il est affaibli). Il mourra dans l'année. Quand je te disais que la mort se rapprochait…

Je ne sais pas si j'en suis attristé. Je crois que, depuis toi, je n'arrive plus à nommer mes sentiments. Je ne sais même plus si j'en ai.

Ah oui, il m'a nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je te promets de faire mon possible pour en apprendre le plus possible à ton fils. Espérons qu'il se montre moins couillon qu'en potions…

OoO

Lily,

Rentrée des classes. Slughorn a rouvert son club. Tu imagines bien que ton fils y est.

Il ne se passe rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare quelque chose : se débarrasser de Dumbledore par le biais du fils de Narcissa. J'ai promis de protéger Drago. Je me retrouve à protéger ton fils et celui d'une vieille amie, eux qui sont, bien entendu, ennemis jurés. Tu aurais dû les voir en première année, de vraies pestes. Au fond ils se ressemblent. Ce sont tous deux des gosses grandis trop vite. Je pense qu'ils ne pourront jamais s'entendre : ils se ressemblent trop. Et puis, les inimitiés ont été forgées quand ils étaient tellement jeunes… C'est comme pour les Maraudeurs et moi. C'est trop tard. C'était trop tard dès le premier octobre en première année.

Greyback a récidivé : il a mordu mon filleul. C'est drôle de voir que Drago et ton fils ont été marqués, cicatrisés, par quelque chose de mauvais. Ils sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Physiquement, c'est le jour et la nuit. Moralement, c'est un oxymore. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en miroir l'un de l'autre. Quand je félicite Drago, c'est pour réprimander aussitôt ton fils. J'ai participé à leur inimitié. Je les ai créés ainsi, en quelque sorte. Ils se projettent l'un contre l'autre, comme des hippogriffes furieux, sans rien voir d'autre qu'eux, ils sont obsédés l'un par l'autre. Je me dis que ton fils a un adversaire à sa taille pour se former aux adversaires qui l'attendent hors de Poudlard.

Dumbledore forme ton fils, parfois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui apprend. Ce vieux manitou joue sur beaucoup de plans, avec beaucoup de jeux en main. J'ai peur qu'un jour cela lui joue des tours.

OoO

Lily,

Ton fils doit mourir. Tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

OoO

Lily,

Dumbledore est mort. Je l'ai tué. Ou plutôt, pour me donner bonne conscience, je l'ai achevé.

J'ai Poudlard sur les épaules : je ne sais pas si je réussirai à protéger ton fils. J'ai promis. Dumbledore m'a dit que je serai plus utile à Poudlard qu'à essayer d'aider ton fils. Mais je donnerai l'école en entier pour protéger ton fils, même si j'ai promis de protéger Poudlard. Je donnerai l'Angleterre entière pour protéger ton fils.

Je hais ton fils. Je veux qu'il vive.

OoO

Lily,

Ton fils a eu le bon goût de ne pas revenir cette année. Il a bien fait. Je garde une oreille sur lui : la Granger se promène avec un tableau de l'ancien directeur Black.

Cela devient de plus en plus compliqué pour moi. Les autres professeurs savent que j'ai tué Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas mettre Minerva dans la confidence : elle est incapable de cacher ses sentiments. Elle est trop honnête pour pratiquer correctement l'occlumencie et trop Gryffondor pour accepter de se taire quand elle connaît une injustice. Je ne peux pas : si les Carrow la soupçonnent et l'amènent au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il saura. Je ne peux rien dire.

Je me sentais seul avant la mort de Dumbledore. Mais maintenant c'est pire. Pour la première fois, je peux le dire. Tu es morte. Et cela fait seize ans que je parle à une morte.

Mais tu n'as jamais été plus vivante qu'aujourd'hui. Tu es la seule qui me comprend. Qui me connaît. Qui me voit tel que je suis.

OoO

Lily,

Je rejoins ce soir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera. Je crois que je ne reviendrai pas. Je tiendrai tout ce que je pourrai. Il ne saura rien de toi. Jamais.

Pour ton fils, j'ai vraiment fait tout ce que je pouvais. J'ai échoué. Il devra mourir. Je ne peux qu'espérer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fera pas traîner l'affaire. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

À bientôt

OoO

Potter,

J'ai gardé ce qui pouvait vous intéresser. J'ai prévu depuis longtemps de vous léguer ce coffret : ce sont des lettres que je n'ai jamais envoyées à votre mère. Vous méritez de savoir.

Vous devez être tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il soit enfin vaincu. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Sachez que vous aurez été un élève exécrable, mais qu'on ne juge pas d'un homme sur ses qualités scolaires. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner (je ne regrette rien), mais je vous demande de comprendre.

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Soyez courageux. Soyez un vrai Gryffondor, comme vous l'avez toujours été.

J'espère juste que vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait.

S. R.


	3. Sang pur de suricate

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Petit bonus des familles : ça se passe après _Le testament de Voldemort_, on en apprend un peu plus sur la sororité de Poudlard.**

**Merci pour vos retours pour cette fic.**

**Portez-vous bien, matez le ciel bleu, à bientôt,**

**Al**

**PS : réponses aux reviews anonymes du TdV si les lecteurs passent ici :**

**Ernest le Guest : bien aise que ça t'ait plu ! merci pour ta review**

**Nictocris : que dire... tmtc. toujours.**

* * *

« Tiens, voilà Granger.

\- Parkinson. »

Pansy s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face à celle de Granger. Elles se trouvaient dans un couloir de Pur Suricate, à l'étage des naissances sang-pur. Pansy pouvait voir que Granger se trémoussait sur sa chaise :

« T'es mal à l'aise, Grangie chérie ? »

La sang-de-bourbe secoua le buisson qui lui servait de cheveux et se mit à râler :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a des étages différents selon les degrés de pureté de sang dans cette maternité ! On commence dès l'enfance à inculquer aux sorciers des notions de pureté, c'est assez rétrograde ! »

Pansy plissa les yeux : et dire que cette fille était censée être la plus intelligente de sa génération…

« Avant de tomber sur le dos des Sangs-purs en disant que ce sont tous des racistes, dis-toi que des manifestations magiques peuvent apparaître à la naissance et être différentes selon ton sang. Les sorciers ont toujours appliqué cette manière de faire sans le savoir,et je crois que c'est exactement ce que tu as expliqué dans ta conférence il y a, laisse-moi réfléchir, deux mois ? »

Granger leva les yeux au ciel : Pansy l'avait vue faire tant de fois à la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'elle savait exactement quelle hauteur elle pouvait atteindre.

« Je sais, mais pourquoi ne pas créer des protections différentes selon les chambres ? La plupart du temps, les manifestations ne sont pas dangereuses… »

Granger marquait un point : les manifestations de sang-mêlé et de sang-pur étaient à peu près du même acabit et pas d'une dangerosité extrême. Quant à celles des rares nés-moldus détectés avant la naissance, elles étaient si faibles qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de protection. Mais Pansy n'était pas prête de reconnaître que Granger pouvait avoir raison.

Les deux sorcières se croisaient de temps en temps chez les nouveaux époux Malefoy. Drago invitait régulièrement Pansy et Blaise pour apporter, comme il le disait, un peu de classe dans son appartement squatté régulièrement par des rouquins en quantité suffisante pour faire vomir un troupeau de trolls. Pansy en était venue à presque apprécier Ginny, qui était une des rares personnes qu'elle connaissait à envoyer Drago sur les roses avec brio.

« Vous avez remarqué que la canicule avance les naissances ? »

Pansy se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivée : Loufoca Je-suis-une-tarée Lovegood. Cette fois, ses cheveux étaient propres. L'influence de Potter, sans doute. Elle ne devait plus vivre nue dans la forêt en courant après les farfadets et les lutins de Cornouailles.

« Le service des fous, c'est au quatrième étage de Sainte-Mangouste, pas ici.

\- Ravie de te revoir, répondit rêveusement Luna.

\- Plaisir non partagé, répliqua Pansy, acerbe. Je me demande ce que tu fais là…

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il faut cinq sorcières pour faire le pentacle de naissance, Parkinson, c'est dans le nom, intervint Granger. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment venant de ta part, Granger. Je ne suis pas une experte, je n'ai pas lu tous les livres d'Angleterre à propos des naissances, moi.

\- Tu n'as donc rien retenu de nos réunions mensuelles ?

\- Non. » ronchonna Pansy

Que Granger garde ses remarques pour quelqu'un d'autre. Si elles étaient là, c'était parce que c'était Ginny Weasley qui n'avait rien écouté lors des réunions de la sororité. Elle, elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour ne pas tomber enceinte.

« J'étais trop occupée à jeter des sorts aux sœurs Patil pour emmêler leurs cheveux. »

Granger ricana. Tiens tiens, Miss Je-sais-tout était capable de se moquer de ses camarades. Étonnant.

« C'était donc toi ? Si tu savais comme Lavande et moi en avons bavé pour démêler les cheveux de Parvati ! Et tu étais aussi responsable de l'acné d'Éloïse Migden ?

\- Non, c'était Millicent. Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle. »

Millicent était une amie de longue date, certes, mais elle était aussi bête qu'un troll. Pansy la gardait sous le coude pour sa super baraque avec piscine dans les Pyrénées espagnoles. Et cette bécasse lançait des sorts d'acné à qui mieux mieux pour se venger d'être un laideron. Pansy avait failli en faire les frais, une fois. Elle avait évité le maléfice de justesse.

« Je n'ai jamais pu la supporter, avoua Granger, réticente. Je la trouvais tellement… idiote. Je suppose que je ne la connaissais pas. »

Que Granger reconnaisse ne pas connaître les Serpentard et les juger à l'emporte-pièce provoqua chez Pansy comme un chatouillement au ventricule droit. Mais Pansy n'était pas Parkinson pour rien. Elle ne laissa rien paraître.

De plus, Granger avait parfaitement raison. Comme toujours. Millicent était bête. Et l'acné de Migdent bien dû à un sort.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a rien eu de plus jouissif que de me battre avec Bulstrode en deuxième année, lors du club de duel, continua Granger.

\- Pitié, ne te mets pas à me raconter ta vie, grinça Pansy en ouvrant d'un geste sec le dernier numéro de _Circémag_.

\- Elle m'avait jeté un sort juste avant la tombée d'une nuit de nouvelle lune, je n'avais pas pu me venger pendant la réunion.

\- Attends, c'était la fois où ton visage est devenu vert ? »

Pansy s'esclaffa.

« C'était la première fois que Millie réussissait ce sort ! Tu aurais dû être flattée.

\- La tête verte, c'est pas à cause d'un sort, c'est à cause d'un verdo. »

Le regard de Granger valait tout l'or du monde : elle devait détester autant que Pansy les élucubrations de cette Serdaigle dégénérée. Granger se lança dans une discussion animée avec sa voisine pour essayer de la convaincre de la non-existence des verdos. Pansy se mit à les observer en douce, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire pendant les réunions nocturnes de la sororité. Après tout, elle partirait bientôt en vacances avec elles, autant faire des munitions de remarques désagréables. Elle avait une réputation à tenir.

Granger s'était grandement arrangée depuis sa première année, et encore plus depuis son année à la Mag'fac. Elle paraissait plus sûre d'elle : Pansy avait assisté à la conférence qu'elle avait tenue avec la cousine de Drago, et elle avait été dûment impressionnée. Granger avait réussi à l'intéresser (elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de le lui avouer) et elle avait rabattu le caquet à de nombreuses Langues-de-plomb avec vivacité. C'était plaisant de voir ces rats du ministère se faire rembarrer par une jeune fille d'à peine vingt ans.

Loufoca, c'était une autre affaire. Pansy n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas été nommée grande prêtresse après son départ : cette fille avait une réelle affinité avec la lune et les planètes, elle devait le reconnaître. Ce devait être dû à son prénom, ou au fait qu'elle était toujours ailleurs dans sa tête. Pansy savait que Potter et elle étaient ensemble, ce qu'elle trouvait toujours déroutant. Qui aurait cru que la folle de Poudlard allait décrocher le héros du monde sorcier ? Loufoca venait souvent chez Drago, puisque de ce que Pansy en avait compris, elle était très proche de Ginny.

Dans ces moments-là, Drago prenait la fuite comme un gamin et venait se réfugier chez elle pour manger des donuts et des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Granger lui jeta un regard aigu : elle devait avoir remarqué que Pansy les dévisageait par dessus son magazine. Et zut, elle n'avait pas été assez discrète. Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et absolument pas sincère et reprit :

« Qui d'autre est convoqué ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Granger. Il me semble qu'il y a Greengrass…

\- Oui, Drago a insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Mais il nous manque quelqu'un.

\- C'est moi, s'annonça une nouvelle sorcière. Je suis la cinquième. »

Pansy n'avait jamais vu cette fille.

« Et tu es… ?

\- Demelza Robins, une amie de Ginny. »

Granger salua Robins avec un grand sourire et se fendit d'une note envers Pansy :

« Elle a joué dans l'équipe de Quidditch quand Harry était capitaine.

\- Pas besoin de me sortir une explication, je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Granger claqua la langue de désapprobation. Pansy était fière d'elle : c'était tellement facile de faire sortir de ses gonds un Gryffondor ! Robins s'assit de l'autre côté de Granger et demanda, en ignorant complètement Pansy :

« C'est la première fois que je participe à un pentacle de naissance. À votre avis, ça se passe comment ?

\- Pour nous aussi, c'est la première fois, répondit Luna. On n'en sait pas plus que toi.

\- Eh bien en fait… »

Ah oui, forcément. Granger avait forcément lu un livre en plus sur les rites de naissance. Et pourtant, peu de livres faisaient état de ce qu'elles avaient appris pendant les réunions de la sororité. Ce qu'on y apprenait était secret, il fallait que ça le reste, il était donc interdit d'écrire quoi que ce soit sur le sujet. Tout devait être vécu et appris oralement.

« Et elle arrive quand, la dernière ? » demanda Robins.

Pansy n'en savait rien, mais elle n'allait rien montrer. Hors de question que les trois sorcières qui lui faisaient face comprennent qu'elles en étaient toutes au même niveau de connaissance du monde, de la vie, de la mort et des horaires d'arrivée des sorcières convoquées.

« Ginny nous avait dit pour vingt heures… Peut-être que son hibou n'est pas arrivé à temps. Ou qu'il y a des embouteillages de cheminée. » répondit Granger, rationnelle comme toujours.

Pansy retourna à la contemplation de ses ongles posés sur son magazine en écoutant le bavardage de Granger, Robins et Loufoca d'une oreille distraite. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de mettre du vernis vert, ça la faisait penser à Blaise. Le salaud lui avait volé sa chaîne en lithium que son père lui avait offerte pour ses dix-sept ans et lui avait demandé d'aller dîner avec lui pour la récupérer. Pansy avait été forcée d'accepter : il arrivait toujours à ses fins, c'était frustrant. Et ça faisait deux ans que ça durait.

Pansy avait toujours trouvé les relations avec les garçons simplissimes, et ce devait être une des raisons pour laquelle elle supportait la présence de Granger et Loufoca, et qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir envoyé des sortilèges aux sœurs Patil ou à Brown. Elle savait à qui elle était promise depuis l'enfance et avec qui elle pouvait s'acoquiner sans problème. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire avec chacun d'eux, et cela simplifiait grandement les relations sociales. Mais avec Blaise, depuis deux ans, c'était compliqué. Ils étaient plus ou moins sortis ensemble pendant une période de sa septième année, bien que Pansy ait été promise à cette grosse brute de Vincent Crabbe. Ils avaient dû être discrets et Pansy avait rompu quand Drago lui avait fait remarquer que des rumeurs couraient. Mais depuis que Vincent était mort, la donne avait changé. Et elle espérait que ses parents puissent se pencher sur le cas de Blaise, bien que sa légitimité en tant que Zabini n'ait jamais pu être prouvée.

« Eh, Parkinson ! »

La voix de Granger la tira de ses pensées. Elle lui tendait un avion en papier sur lequel était gribouillé son nom.

« C'est pour toi. »

Pansy la remercia d'un signe de tête et déplia l'avion. Elle lâcha un mince sourire : Daphné était en route.

« J'ai hâte de créer le pentacle, ça va être génial. »

Pansy partageait l'enthousiasme de Robins, mais elle ne le montra pas. Il ne fallait jamais montrer ce qu'on ressentait. C'était pourtant une des règles de base, et ces trois filles ne l'appliquaient jamais. À part peut-être Lovegood, qui paraissait tellement dans les vapes qu'il était impossible de savoir si elle était joyeuse ou triste. La seule qui aurait pu faire une bonne Serpentard, en fin de compte.

Pansy se gifla mentalement : il fallait qu'elle arrête de tout comparer à l'époque où elle était à Poudlard ! Il n'y avait plus de maisons depuis longtemps, plus de camarades, plus de directeur et de cours à suivre. Il n'y avait plus ces soirées où Daphné et Amy discutaient avec elle, toutes coincées sous la même couverture, ni ces dîners mondains hebdomadaires dans la salle commune où tout se jouait au moindre faux pas, ni ces parties de poker magique où elle trichait avec Drago pour rafler la mise à chaque fois. C'était fini. Maintenant, elle était stagiaire à la _Gazette du sorcier_ et devait être la première Parkinson depuis sept générations à travailler. Elle n'était toujours pas fiancée, puisque son exclamation dans la Grande Salle pour livrer Potter avait fait du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Elle avait été insultée dans la presse, ce qui l'avait poussée à entrer dans le système : de l'intérieur, elle pouvait contrôler ce qui sortait sur sa vie privée.

Une guérisseuse apparut devant elles quatre.

« Vous êtes venues pour Mrs Malefoy ? Veuillez me suivre.

\- Il en manque une, s'exclama Granger.

\- Le temps presse, il faut y aller. »

Pansy se leva, altière. Granger se tourna vers elle :

« La nuit est tombée.

\- Merci Grangie, mais j'ai des yeux pour m'en apercevoir. »

Elles suivirent la guérisseuse dans le couloir et aboutirent à une vaste chambre dans laquelle un lit médical était installé.

« Voici la salle. Je vous laisse vous installer. »

Granger leva sa baguette et commença, sans demander la permission, à tracer un pentacle au sol. Les rais qui sortaient de sa baguette restaient brillants une demi-seconde puis se ternissaient. Joli, pensa Pansy.

Lovegood sortit de son bol des herbes séchées qu'elle commença à piler dans une écuelle en bois en y ajoutant du suc de tarentule. Robins jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy :

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Pansy ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fit apparaître cinq bougies qu'elle disposa sur les pointes de l'étoile dessinée au sol. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Daphné :

« Salut Pansy, désolée, mon père avait besoin de moi. Une obscure histoire de gobelin ivre, je te raconterai. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et tiqua quand elle remarqua les trois autres sorcières.

« Je rêve…, chuchota-t-elle. On écope d'une folle, d'une sang-de-bourbe et d'une énième Gryffondor pour créer un pentacle de naissance ?

\- Exactement. Plus précisément d'une amie de Potter, de la meuf de Potter et d'une poursuiveuse de Potter pour l'accouchement de l'ex de Potter. »

Elles ricanèrent de concert : elles charriaient régulièrement Drago depuis qu'il avait mis enceinte sa femme. Daphné avait même été jusqu'à suggérer qu'il aurait dû demander la main du balafré. Drago leur avait claqué à la figure que c'était très gentil de lui rappeler qu'il existait pire que Weaslette comme futur conjoint. Elles avaient bien ri, ce jour-là.

Elles finirent de s'installer. Daphné avait apporté des robes en lin blanc qu'elles revêtirent sans se soucier de la pudeur. Tiens, Granger était pas si mal, finalement.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et laissa entrer Ginny, qui flottait en l'air. Merlin, pensa Pansy, son ventre allait exploser ! La guérisseuse qu'elles avaient vue peu de temps auparavant la déposa sur le lit.

« Les filles, je suis si heureuse de vous voir, souffla Ginny, déjà fatiguée. J'ai super mal !

\- Mesdames, je vous laisse. » dit la guérisseuse.

Granger ferma la porte d'un Collaporta rapide : les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

Pansy savait que ce serait à elle de tenir la cérémonie, étant ancienne prêtresse. Elles se placèrent chacune sur une pointe de l'étoile, Ginny placée au milieu.

« Ce soir je vous déclare mes sœurs. » commença Pansy d'une voix chantante, et comme d'habitude, un frisson parcourut son épiderme en employant ce terme.

« Et par cette déclaration, je nous rends toutes égales devant la vie, la magie et la mort. Ce soir, nous allons créer la vie. Ce soir, nous serons liées par le sang et les larmes. »

Elle prit le bol en bois que Loufoca lui tendait et but une gorgée du breuvage amer. Un arrière goût lui râpa le palais : Lovegood avait encore une fois ajouté de la ravegourde. Pansy passa le bol à sa voisine, Robins, et attendit que le bol ait fait le tour du cercle pour reprendre, sans prêter attention aux gémissements de douleur de Ginny.

« Nous allons débuter les incantations rituelles. Lovegood me secondera. »

Seule Loufoca était capable de gérer quelque chose que Pansy était incapable de gérer. Le rituel de naissance pouvait commencer.

OoO

« Mes sœurs, je vous présente Morgane Charis Elladora Malefoy, ma fille, votre sœur. »


	4. L'annonce

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Voici un bonus tout chaud sorti de l'ordi. En ce temps hivernal, je me suis dit que ça vous réchaufferait (ah ah la bonne blague, j'ai presque honte. Presque.)  
**

**Bonne lecture, à bientôt,**

**Al**

* * *

« On va avoir un bébé. »

Charlie avait fait son annonce sans prévenir. Sans y réfléchir non plus, à vrai dire, se morigéna-t-il en entendant le silence soudain qui s'était fait (un dimanche midi au Terrier, c'était inouï). La famille Weasley, élargie au possible (à ce qui lui semblait, Harry et Luna n'avaient toujours pas été adoptés), se tourna vers lui et les regarda alternativement, lui et Makhé, avec des yeux ronds.

Le silence grandit. On aurait pu entendre les commentaires des gnomes de jardin à l'extérieur.

« Félicitations !, finit par s'exclamer Bill.

\- Eh bien dis donc, ça commençait à devenir gênant. » ronchonna Makhé.

Charlie saisit sa main sous la table et lui caressa doucement la paume pour l'apaiser. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, Makhé avait interdiction de faire de la magie pure, sous peine d'être nocive pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Résultat, elle ne pouvait plus passer ses nerfs comme elle le voulait, et c'était lui, Charlie, qui devait la calmer par tous les moyens possibles. Et inattendus.

« Il est prévu pour quand ? » s'enquit Fleur.

Charlie lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Elle était enceinte de son troisième enfant et il savait qu'elle avait juré qu'il serait le dernier. Bill avait dit à Charlie que Fleur détestait être enceinte : elle se trouvait grosse et difforme. Tout le monde s'accordait pourtant à dire qu'elle était sublime, comme toujours.

« Février prochain, je crois, répondit Charlie. J'ai hâte que ça arrive.

\- C'est vrai qu'être père, ça change une vie, minauda Bill en se tournant vers sa femme.

\- C'est pas autant pour être père que pour que Makhé récupère sa liberté de mouvement. »

L'honnêteté de Charlie fit rire Harry, qui se trouvait coincé entre Arthur et Luna. Il devait être un des rares à comprendre le sens caché de cette affirmation : Makhé avait envie de tout brûler à la moindre contrariété. Enceinte, elle était invivable.

« Et c'était voulu ?, grinça Malefoy. Un mélange Black/Weasley ? Moi, au moins, quand j'ai engrossé Ginny, c'était par erreur.

\- Drago, tais-toi, rétorqua Ginny en lui donnant une calotte sur la tête alors qu'Harry pouffait.

\- Quand on voit ce que ça donne, cousin, c'était plutôt un bon mélange, gloussa Makhé. Tes filles sont parfaites. Mon fils sera encore mieux.

\- Notre fils. » corrigea Charlie, rassuré de voir que la nouvelle était plutôt bien prise.

Il osa un regard du côté de George, l'éternel vieux garçon de la famille Weasley, qui paraissait content pour lui. À côté de lui, Hermione lui souriait de toutes ses dents : elle était déjà au courant, Makhé le lui avait annoncé deux jours auparavant. Bien évidemment, Ron était aussi au courant depuis deux jours. Et par extension, et connaissant la discrétion de son frère, Harry devait donc être au courant depuis un jour et demi. Et Luna depuis le même temps, du coup. Les quatre amis étaient des pipelettes. Ce devait être du fait de vivre tous ensemble à la Lézardière…

C'est alors que Charlie remarqua la tête de sa mère.

« Maman, ça va ? »

Le silence revint et tous se tournèrent vers Molly Weasley.

Elle était bouche ouverte comme un strangulot sorti de l'eau et le fixait d'un œil vide.

« Mais… Mais… Mais vous allez vous marier, non ? »

Charlie essaya d'ignorer la mimique dégoûtée de Makhé et lui serra fort la main avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

« Non, maman. Nous ne nous marierons pas. »

Sa mère ferma la bouche, la rouvrit, comme pour ajouter quelque chose, puis la referma, puis la rouvrit.

« Mais… Vous n'allez pas avoir un fils bâtard, si ? »

Le tressaillement de la main de Makhé alarma Charlie : il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve. C'était à lui de gérer sa mère. Il jeta un regard éperdu à Harry, qui comprit immédiatement :

« Malefoy, j'ai envie de m'esquinter les poumons. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Charlie aperçut le coup de coude de Ginny dans les côtes de son mari (toute la tablée devait l'avoir aperçu, et Malefoy avait lâché un geignement tout sauf discret) et celui-ci répondit :

« C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ta déchéance tabagique. Mak, tu viens ? »

Ils quittèrent tous trois la salle à manger, Makhé presque de son plein gré (elle ruait).

« Maman, reprit Charlie une fois que la porte fut fermée, tu sais que Makhé et moi sommes colocataires depuis un bon bout de temps. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer.

\- Mais vous allez avoir un enfant ! Il ne peut pas naître hors-mariage !

\- Molly, tenta Hermione, vous savez que chez les Moldus, les enfants nés hors-mariage sont tout aussi heureux que les autres et tout aussi bien acceptés dans la société.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des Moldus ! Nous n'avons pas les mêmes coutumes ! » piailla sa mère.

Charlie sentit la crispation sur le visage d'Hermione plus qu'il ne la vit. Il travaillait avec des dragons : il sentait assez rapidement, par instinct ou par habitude, quand une situation dégénérait ou quand l'ambiance changeait. Hermione allait réagir à cette agression contre le monde moldu. Même si elle ne le fréquentait plus trop, ses seuls liens avec étant ses parents qui ne la reconnaissaient toujours pas, elle restait attachée à ses valeurs et son éducation moldues.

Comme d'habitude, Luna sauva la situation :

« Merlin, c'est l'heure du biberon d'Homère. Hermione, tu viens avec moi ? La dernière fois il a failli mettre le feu à ma robe, comme son père. J'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à gérer cette situation. »

Luna et Hermione quittèrent la pièce. Penelope et Fleur les suivirent, apparemment empressées pour donner leurs conseils allaitement et température de lait à Luna (ou d'en savoir plus sur les habitudes de dévêtissement d'Harry).

Ne restaient donc autour de la table que les Weasley, les vrais, les six enfants et leurs deux parents. Charlie sentit, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient uniquement entre eux, l'ombre de Fred planer au milieu d'eux. Le visage de George parut soudain plus apaisé, comme si lui aussi avait ressenti cette présence.

« Maman, reprit calmement Charlie, je n'épouserai pas Makhé. Elle ne veut pas prendre le nom de Weasley, elle veut rester la dernière Lestrange et redorer le blason familial.

\- Mais il n'y a aucune honte à changer de nom ! Ça ne m'a pas gênée de prendre le nom d'Arthur, ce n'est rien qu'un nom ! Ce n'est rien !

\- Mais tu n'es pas Makhé !

\- Fort heureusement, osa Ron.

\- Elle ne te ressemble pas, elle ne veut pas forcément ce que tu voulais ! Notre bonheur n'est pas forcément le même que le tien. »

Ses frères, sa sœur et son père regardaient l'échange comme un match de Quidditch qui tournerait mal. Sa mère reprit :

« Si les convenances existent, c'est parce qu'elles sont bonnes pour la société ! On ne vole pas la voiture de son père pour aller sauver son ami, on respecte les professeurs à Poudlard, et on épouse celle qu'on a mise enceinte ! C'est comme ça ! »

Charlie sentit qu'il se jouait quelque chose de plus profond que juste son refus d'épouser Makhé.

« Que me reproches-tu exactement, maman ? De ne pas faire comme tout le monde ?

\- Ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout. Que diront les gens ? »

Charlie fronça les sourcils :

« On n'en a rien à faire, des gens. Quand tu allais tous les jours pleurer sur la tombe de ton fils, tu n'en avais rien à faire qu'on t'observe. »

Le coup était rude et le silence s'épaissit. Charlie vit les lèvres de sa mère trembler, mais il fallait que les choses soient dites.

C'était à sa mère de régler le problème, pas à lui.

« Je ne suis pas parfait, maman. Tu as Percy pour ça. J'ai les cheveux longs, j'ai des tatouages, je vis en concubinage. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. »

Il quitta la table et rejoignit les fumeurs sans jeter un regard à sa mère qu'il devinait choquée. Harry se tourna vers lui quand il apparut :

« Alors ?

\- Elle ne veut pas comprendre. Ça lui passera, ça ne dure jamais trop longtemps. »

Charlie se rapprocha de Makhé et l'enlaça. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et il se mit à respirer plus calmement. Elle dut sentir qu'il n'était pas serein, puisqu'elle se mit à lui caresser doucement le dos. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver contre sa mère, elle ne le méritait pas.

« Je ne savais pas que Makhé acceptait de se laisser approcher, railla Malefoy en tirant sur sa cigarette. Et vous avez réussi à être suffisamment proches pour qu'elle tombe enceinte !

\- On pourrait dire la même chose de toi, t'as réussi à faire un deuxième gosse à Ginny alors que c'était pas gagné, ricana Harry. Je croyais que partager une chambre avec elle avait été la pire erreur de ta vie.

\- Rigole pas, je la travaille au corps pour faire un héritier mâle, mais elle refuse.

\- Je la comprends. C'est super chiant d'être enceinte. » grinça Makhé en faisant vibrer l'épaule de Charlie.

Les trois hommes ne répondirent rien. Pour le coup, ce n'était pas une expérience qu'ils pourraient vivre, quoi qu'en puissent penser les lectrices de _Sorcière_-_hebdo_ qui avaient, le mois précédent, réussi à caser Olivier Dubois enceint de Marcus Flint. Charlie n'avait jamais autant ri : le Club de Flaquemare, dans lequel jouait Olivier, devait disputer la coupe d'Écosse contre les Chauves-souris de Fichucastel, équipe de Flint. Le match avait suscité de vives polémiques, notamment sur le fait qu'Olivier ne devait pas monter sur un balai dans l'état dans lequel il était. Les rumeurs avaient été si fortes qu'il avait fallu repousser le match pour permettre une expertise médicale pour prouver que non, Olivier Dubois n'était pas enceint, et qu'il était toujours impossible pour un homme de porter un enfant.

« Luna est enceinte, avoua Harry pour rompre le silence.

\- Je ne te savais pas si porté sur la chose, ricana Malefoy.

\- Au moins je ne suis pas frustré, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ginny me donne amplement satisfaction au lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! » les coupa Charlie.

Il n'avait jamais assisté à une conversation entre Malefoy et Harry sur leurs activités sous la couette avec sa sœur, il ne voulait pas commencer maintenant. Rien qu'à l'idée de sa sœur dans le lit de Malefoy, ou pire, dans celui d'Harry… Charlie réprima un frisson et chassa cette vision de son esprit.

« Comment ça se passe, à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il à Harry pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Harry était directeur de Poudlard depuis maintenant deux ans et ne s'était jamais autant amusé.

« C'est presque aussi mouvementé que dans ta réserve ! Comme l'école me pompe une bonne part de ma magie, je vis moins de manifestations de magie spontanée, et je t'avoue que c'est vachement reposant ! Et les élèves sont super drôles, même si c'est bizarre d'être leur directeur et être à peine plus âgé qu'eux…

\- C'est vrai que ça nous change de Dumbledore, reconnut Charlie.

\- Et tu peux jeter des regards lubriques aux filles de septième année sans que ça fasse vieux pervers, ajouta Malefoy.

\- Ou à Pomona, répondit Harry d'un ton égal.

\- Chourave ? Elle a quoi, cent-dix ans ?

\- Les femmes, c'est comme le whisky Pur-feu. Plus c'est vieux, meilleur c'est. »

Makhé éclata de rire tandis que Malefoy grimaçait. Charlie riait : il y a quelques années, quand il avait accueilli son frère, Hermione et Harry en Roumanie, les trois sorciers étaient encore grandement atteints par la guerre et ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Charlie n'avait jamais tout appris de leur année d'errance : en traitant les problèmes magiques d'Harry, il avait quand même eu un aperçu conséquent de cette période sombre. Mais maintenant, Harry paraissait beaucoup plus serein et sûr de lui ; Hermione s'épanouissait dans son travail et dans la recherche magique ; Ron avait enfin trouvé sa place dans le monde sorcier (et réussissait à merveille son baba-au-Tastroff). Il y a quelques années, Harry aurait rougi devant certains sous-entendus malfoyens. Maintenant, il renchérissait.

« Si ça marche aussi pour les hommes, ça ne m'étonne pas que Luna t'ait mis le grappin dessus, commenta Makhé. Tu fais vraiment beaucoup plus que ton âge.

\- Tu sais que selon _Sorcière-hebdo_, mes cheveux gris ajoutent à mon charme ?

\- C'est vrai que _Sorcière-hebdo_ est une source fiable…, nota Malefoy.

\- Suffisamment fiable pour que les sorciers se mettent à la mode de se teindre les cheveux, triompha Harry. Tu es jaloux, Malefoy ! Le blond platine n'est plus à la mode ! »

Quelques années auparavant, Malefoy avait fait son _coming-out _et annoncé au monde sorcier qu'il était un loup-garou. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, la nouvelle avait renforcé son côté _bad boy_ maudit et il avait fait la couverture de plusieurs revues féminines. Tous les sorciers désireux de ressembler à l'unique Drago Malefoy s'étaient oxygéné les cheveux. La mode avait perduré. Selon Harry, encore à ce jour, des écoliers de Poudlard se décoloraient les cheveux.

« Je pense qu'on va devoir rentrer, le gâteau de Ron nous attend, finit par proposer Charlie en sentant Makhé frissonner contre lui.

\- Bonne idée. J'ai trop faim.

\- Toi, Mak, t'as faim ? Ça explique que t'aies grossi… »

Les yeux de Makhé n'eurent pas le temps de s'embuer à la remarque de Malefoy que Charlie avait déjà sorti sa baguette et la brandissait sous les narines de son cousin par alliance :

« Encore une remarque sur le poids de ma femme et je te ferai regretter ton petit séjour à Azkaban. »

Malefoy déglutit, comme étonné par le sérieux de Charlie. D'ailleurs, lui-même avait du mal à se reconnaître : il était si calme, d'habitude. À croire que la mauvaise humeur de Makhé déteignait sur lui…

« Je ne suis pas ta femme, grogna Makhé.

\- C'est tout comme. Tu ne peux pas te défendre pour l'instant et lui envoyer des boules de feu comme tu sais si bien le faire, je le fais à ta place. »

Makhé éclata soudain en sanglots. Charlie se tourna vers elle et la réceptionna dans ses bras.

« Faut pas l'écouter, tu n'es pas grosse, tu es magnifique…

\- C'est pas pour ça que je pleure, nigaud… Je m'en fiche de ça…

\- Mais alors… Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu as pris ma défense ! C'est tellement romantiiiiiiiiique… » se moucha-t-elle.

Ah, les hormones…

« Bon, on y retourne ? »

Les quatre sorciers rentrèrent. Charlie se rapprocha immédiatement de sa mère tandis que les autres se rapprochaient de la table où les reliefs du dessert attiraient les vautours de miettes. Sa mère tricotait. Il s'accroupit vers elle et lui murmura, pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, comme lorsqu'il était petit et ne voulait reconnaître ses torts qu'à une unique personne. Plus la faute à pardonner était grande, plus il s'excusait à voix basse.

« Maman, désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû être plus doux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Charlie chéri, répondit-elle, les yeux embués. Tu avais raison. Je t'aime comme tu es. Et j'aimerais votre enfant comme il est, même si c'est un bâtard. »

Charlie l'enlaça brièvement et respira profondément son odeur. Tout irait bien.

« Et je lui tricote déjà un cache-couche. Sa couleur, ce sera le bleu roi. »

Charlie sourit dans l'épaule de sa mère : s'il avait déjà une couleur, c'est que son enfant était accepté.

Il retourna vers le reste de sa famille, occupé à grignoter des mignardises à la citrouille. Makhé lui sourit : il allait pouvoir larguer l'autre bombe.

« J'ai autre chose à vous dire. »

Le silence se fit.

« Après en avoir longuement parlé avec Elyas, je vais être promu shah le mois prochain. Ça fera de moi un dragonnier de rang supérieur.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, osa son père, ravi.

\- C'est un métier trop dangereux, riposta sa mère.

\- Je ne serai plus à la réserve de Roumanie.

\- Vous rentrez en Angleterre ? »

Charlie ménagea une petite pause dramatique et surprit le regard amusé de Luna (qui devait déjà être au courant, _via _le téfélone arabe enclenché par sa colocataire et qui suivait ce chemin Makhé-Hermione-Ron-Harry-Luna en moins de vingt-quatre heures) :

« On part s'installer en Russie. »

Cette fois, les exclamations fusèrent de partout.


	5. Lizzie

**Chers lecteurs,**

**OS sans prétention écrit très rapidement. Je voulais en parler.**

**Pour vous y retrouver : tous les enfants de Ron et Hermione ont des prénoms de la famille royale d'Angleterre. C'est plus facile, du coup.**

**Portez-vous bien, à bientôt,**

**Al**

* * *

Ça avait commencé par une remarque acerbe d'Archie.

« Lizzie elle est pas drôle ! Elle veut pas jouer avec nous à faire voler des objets ! »

Hermione avait fait la sourde oreille. Sa fille avait le droit de préférer les recoins obscurs de la bibliothèque de la Lézardière aux jeux dangereux que lui proposaient ses frères. Archie avait toujours les bonnes idées pour repeindre les murs de la cuisine avec la baguette de son père (qu'il volait en douce) et entraîner son frère Louis dans ses mauvais coups. Lizzie était plus calme. Hermione était enceinte de triplés et que sa fille soit moins agitée que ses autres enfants, c'était une bénédiction. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Quelques temps plus tard, c'était une phrase de Luna qui avait attiré son attention :

« Hermione, je sens une énergie qui vient de ton ventre comme je n'en ai jamais sentie !

\- C'est parce que ce sont des triplés, lâcha Hermione dans un rire. Ça fait toujours un peu plus de potentiel magique qu'un unique enfant.

\- Tu as raison, convint Luna. C'est vrai que c'était moins impressionnant quand tu étais enceinte des autres. Sauf peut-être pour Lizzie. »

Hermione avait tiqué : son amie avait-elle noté quelque chose de bizarre concernant sa fille ? Il était acquis que Luna ressentait des choses qu'elle-même était incapable de ressentir. Luna savait toujours quand Harry était furieux, quand sa magie palpitait autour de lui, alors qu'Hermione prenait toujours un peu plus de temps à s'en rendre compte. Question d'habitude, ou d'être, avait-elle fini par reconnaître. Luna était sensible à des ondes qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Tu es trop rationnelle, ma chérie ! Ton cerveau bloque ces ondes ! » lui avait dit Ron.

C'était peut-être ça. Hermione savait, pour en avoir discuté avec sa belle-mère, que les vrais jumeaux naissaient avec un potentiel magique différent. Pour des triplés, ce devait être encore plus différent.

Bref. Lizzie avait quatre ans et était adorable. Elle n'avait pas encore eu d'expression magique spontanée, mais Hermione ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure : elle savait que les manifestations de magie pouvaient arriver à n'importe quel moment. Il fallait attendre.

Hermione avait donc rangé dans un coin de sa tête la remarque de Luna.

À la naissance des triplés, Harry avait dit :

« Regarde, les Mimbulus ont fané ! Vos enfants vont être surpuissants ! Ils pourront peut-être me tenir tête ! »

Hermione avait ri, exténuée. Elle doutait qu'un jour un sorcier, ou même trois, soient capables de s'opposer à son meilleur ami. Les années passant, il avait encore plus développé sa puissance : elle en avait conclu que plus on pratiquait de magie, plus on devenait puissant. Comme Harry travaillait dans l'école de sorciers la plus redoutable au monde, il pratiquait très très souvent de la magie pure. Elle l'avait vu faire des remontrances à des élèves de troisième année qui avaient tremblé sous les émanations d'autorité et de puissance magique qu'il provoquait.

Et en effet, pour complaire aux prédictions d'Harry, les triplés avaient très rapidement émis des pulsations magiques. Harry et Luna avaient consolidé le parc pour enfants qui était dans le jardin pour que les enfants d'Hermione et Ron et les leurs puissent baguenauder sans crainte.

Quand Archibald était né, les lumières s'étaient éteintes un bref instant. Quand Louis et Charlotte étaient venus au monde, rien de notable ne s'était produit, si ce n'est que les cheveux des mages-femmes avaient subi une forte décharge d'électricité statique. Elle n'avait pas noté de changement drastique dans sa chambre à Pur Sur quand Lizzie était née.

Quand Aristote, le dernier-né d'Harry et Luna, avait eu trois mois, il avait eu sa première manifestation magique. De tous leurs enfants réunis, c'était celui qui l'avait vécue le plus tôt. Harry en était un peu effrayé, et il avait fallu le flegme de Ron, l'assurance confiante d'Hermione et l'enthousiasme de Luna pour le calmer. Les autres enfants, sauf peut-être Lizzie, n'avaient pas eu de manifestation aussi marquante : Aristote serait un puissant sorcier, un point c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Hermione n'avait à aucun moment regretté leur colocation. Excepté en cet instant. Il fallait un début à tout.

Un hibou était arrivé à la Lézardière. Un grand-duc majestueux qui portait une lettre de Poudlard. Une lettre pour Homère.

_Cher Mr Homère Potter,_

_Je suis heureux de vous informer de votre inscription à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste des fournitures qu'il vous faudra vous procurer._

_Mr B. Weasley, directeur adjoint_

_PS : cher HP, ravi de te voir inscrit !_

_HP_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione en prenant sa fille Lizzie dans ses bras. Ta lettre ne tardera pas. »

Et elle se maudit de repenser à ces moments, ces moments où avait affleuré à sa pensée cette remarque absurde : _et si ?_

Le lendemain, il n'y avait pas de lettre. Hermione recherchait dans sa mémoire un moment où Lizzie avait pu faire montre de magie. Rien ne lui venait en tête.

Le surlendemain, toujours pas de lettre.

Hermione n'y tint plus et se jeta sur Harry quand il revint de Poudlard :

« Harry, où est la lettre de Lizzie ?

\- Hermione, ne m'agresse pas comme ça. C'est Bill qui s'occupe de ça, pas moi. »

Hermione se retint de transplaner directement à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle n'allait pas agresser Bill aussi brutalement qu'Harry. Et ça ne servirait à rien.

Le soir, emmitoufflée dans les bras de Ron, elle avoua :

« J'ai peur que Lizzie ne reçoive pas sa lettre de Poudlard. »

Ron ne répondit rien. Il reprit juste ses caresses le long de son dos, de grandes caresses rassurantes et un peu rudes, toujours un peu maladroites, même après toutes ces années.

« Elle ne s'est jamais énervée. Elle n'a jamais eu une grande peur… Sa magie n'a pas eu l'occasion de s'exprimer ! Mais… Poudlard doit le savoir, non ? »

Les caresses de Ron dans son dos ne cessaient pas.

« Si… Si notre fille était… »

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à envisager cette idée.

« Elle a tout appris du monde sorcier ! Elle mérite d'y entrer !

\- Ce n'est pas une question de mérite. »

La voix de Ron, toujours aussi grave et douce depuis sa mue en quatrième année (ce qui restait un souvenir réjouissant, elle devait l'admettre, cette voix qui frôlait les aigus puis les basses sans transition), la fit se sentir toute petite. Elle savait qu'il était là pour elle. Cette voix dans le noir, dans leur chaleur, c'était l'assurance que rien ne lui arriverait plus jamais. Était-ce possible que ce ne soit plus le cas ?

« Si notre fille est une Cracmolle, réussit-elle enfin à chuchoter, qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Rien de plus que ce que nous faisons déjà, lui répondit Ron dans la foulée, prouvant par sa réactivité qu'il avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité. L'aimer et la protéger, comme d'habitude. Et lui donner la meilleure éducation possible. Là, pour le coup, je compte sur toi… »

Hermione se sentit légèrement coupable : il y avait déjà pensé ! Il avait déjà anticipé la différence de sa fille. Peut-être n'était-elle pas une sorcière…

« On pourra demander à mon frère dimanche prochain, au Terrier, s'il sait si une lettre va arriver… »

Hermione sentit comme une sorte de honte s'emparer d'elle : fallait-il mettre les autres au courant ? Ils seraient au courant bien assez tôt, non ?

Les sanglots lui montèrent à la gorge. Sa fille n'était pas une sorcière… Qu'avait-elle raté ?

« Arrête de te poser des questions, la rabroua Ron en la serrant encore plus contre lui. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu sais mieux que personne que ce n'est pas ta faute. Le gène M ne s'est pas activé, c'est tout. »

Il la laissa sangloter contre lui. Hermione se souvenait avec une précision effarante de la première fois qu'elle avait découvert que tout ce qu'elle pensait être bizarre chez elle était finalement dû à sa particularité : elle était une sorcière. Le professeur McGonagall avait permis à une fillette de onze ans de découvrir sa vraie nature et son vrai monde. Elle se souvenait de la joie intense et du soulagement accompli qui l'avaient envahie quand elle avait appris ça. Elle avait trouvé sa place, et quelques mois plus tard elle avait trouvé son meilleur ami et son futur mari. Le monde sorcier l'avait rendue tellement heureuse. Et sa fille pourrait ne pas vivre ça !

« Lizzie est tout aussi bien préparée au monde moldu, reprit Ron une fois qu'elle eut épuisé ses larmes. On a bien fait de mettre nos enfants dans l'école moldue du coin. Elle vivra autre chose, c'est tout. »

Hermione sentit peu à peu ses sanglots se calmer. Une migraine l'assaillit soudain et la fatigue post-crise de larmes fit de même. Elle s'assoupit doucement dans les bras de Ron, bercée toujours par ses caresses nonchalantes.

La lettre ne vint pas. Le dimanche suivant, Hermione était prête à affronter la famille Weasley. Elle demanderait à Bill s'il savait si Lizzie allait recevoir une lettre. Et s'il lui répondait par la négative, elle serait prête à ne pas montrer sa déception.

Sa fille ne la décevrait jamais, se convainquit-elle. Elle aimait ses enfants, même s'ils ne réussissaient pas à l'école. Elle aimait Archie qui inventait chaque jour de nouveaux tours et qui donnait du fil à retordre à Harry à Poudlard, elle aimait Louis qui, plus pensif, pouvait se montrer tellement discret qu'on oubliait qu'il existait, elle aimait Charlotte qui répétait à l'envi tous les jurons qu'elle entendait et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, elle aimait Megan, William et Catherine, qui étaient de vrais boursoufflets : petits et perpétuellement agités. Elle aimait Lizzie, sa plus fragile, sa douce Lizzie qui passait son temps dans les livres et qui ne trouvait que les échecs comme jeu acceptable.

Elle n'osa pas poser de question à Bill. Elle n'osa pas mettre, sous les yeux de tout le monde, l'originalité de sa fille. Le fait de ne pas être une sorcière, comme les autres. Le fait d'être différente, d'être moldue dans un monde de sorciers quand elle-même avait été sorcière dans un monde de moldus.

Tout le monde savait. Personne n'en avait jamais parlé, mais tout le monde savait.

C'est Ron qui creva l'abcès au dessert, avec son tact légendaire qu'Hermione avait appris à apprécier :

« Lizzie continuera sa scolarité dans un collège moldu. On compte sur vous pour emmener les enfants à King's Cross le 1er septembre : on sera avec elle pour sa rentrée dans son nouveau bahut. »

La famille Weasley avait réagi comme d'habitude : avec de l'humanité et des embrassades étouffantes de la part de Molly Weasley. Hermione comprit que sa fille, même différente, resterait une vraie Weasley. Elle ne serait jamais jugée.

La main apaisante d'Arthur Weasley se posa sur l'épaule de sa bru :

« Vous faites un travail fabuleux, Hermione. J'ai hâte de découvrir avec Lizzie tout ce que vous m'avez fait entrevoir. »

Hermione retint difficilement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux : son beau-père avait eu les mots justes.

Le 31 août, elle alla border sa fille.

« Tu sais, Lizzie, tu trouveras ta place dans le monde moldu. Ton père a raison : il a toujours raison, je devrais me faire une raison, ricana-t-elle. Tu y seras bien. Tu es extraordinaire. Il n'y a pas de raison que le monde moldu te pose problème. »

Elle ajouta, dans les boucles de sa fille endormie :

« Tu vas découvrir mon monde. Tu es si spéciale. »


	6. La Lézardière

**Chers lecteurs,**

**L'inspiration est une muse inconstante. J'arrive à bosser sur les _boni testamenti_ mais pas sur le reste. C'est comme ça.**

**Je préfère d'emblée vous prévenir : la pause vacances de Noël sera une vraie pause. Je ne pense pas pouvoir publier entre la dinde et les marrons.**

**Je vous laisse avec ce petit OS sur un personnage souvent déprécié (bon, en même temps, il le mérite).**

**Portez-vous bien, osez le pull de Noël, à je ne sais quand,**

**Al**

**PS : réponses aux commentaires (car ff ne veut toujours pas me les envoyer, ce fourbe)**

**Destrange : massage des griffes, toujours. c'est le plus efficace^^ j'aime beaucoup les parodies aussi. j'ai toujours trouvé les mpreg drôles, donc j'en profite. et c'était pour répondre à la demande de patfol le s qui voulait du dubois (une sort, deux coups) merci pour ta review !**

**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : meilleur pseudo au monde ! merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dudley Dursley s'était longtemps voilé la face. Très longtemps. Pourtant, il avait repéré les signes avant-coureurs. Mais il les avait ignorés.

S'il n'y pensait pas, ils n'existaient pas. C'était tellement facile de penser ça.

Mais quand la maîtresse de Grace l'avait appelé pour lui demander comment sa fille de six ans avait pu disparaître des toilettes des filles pour réapparaître dans la cabane du fond de la cour, Dudley avait compris.

Sa fille tant chérie était comme son cousin. Tous les petits riens bizarroïdes qu'il avait remarqués, mis bout à bout, formaient une chaîne dont la traduction était simple : Grace était une anormale.

Et maintenant, il regrettait.

« Alors, Grace a disparu de sa chambre et a réapparu sur le toit ? »

Dudley se tourna vers la femme ébouriffée qui avait posé cette question. Il savait que c'était une amie de son cousin, spécialisée dans l'intégration des gens normaux chez les anormaux, les malades, les fous. Les pensionnaires de Saint Brutus, comme se plaisait à dire son père à l'époque lointaine où il arrivait encore à faire des phrases entières avec une syntaxe correcte.

« Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu voir Harry.

\- Vous avez de la chance, Harry est directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Il gère très bien les adolescents sorciers. »

Dudley déglutit : bien qu'il ait compris il y a longtemps que ses parents lui avaient menti par rapport à Harry, il restait toujours sur la défensive en parlant de lui. Et en sachant qu'il allait lui parler. Comme s'il reprenait à chaque fois conscience de la manière dont il l'avait traité. Mal. Très mal.

« Grace n'est pas encore adolescente, répondit-il, en essayant de se raccrocher à une conversation banale pour ignorer les papillons en origami qui voletaient dans la pièce.

\- Bien entendu, répondit la femme dans un doux sourire, mais considérons qu'elle va continuer à grandir et qu'elle sera beaucoup plus à l'aise dans une école qui l'accepte telle qu'elle est, où elle pourra apprendre à gérer sa magie, que dans une école non-sorcière. »

C'était, somme toute, assez logique.

Dudley se mit à chercher sa fille du regard : en arrivant chez son cousin, il l'avait lâchement abandonnée aux mains d'enfants surexcités et d'une blonde qui avait l'air d'avoir fumé du cannabis.

« Où est Grace ?

\- Dehors, avec Luna. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Harry a créé une zone protégée pour restreindre leur magie spontanée. Nos enfants sont assez turbulents, voyez-vous, et il a fallu très tôt veiller à ce qu'ils soient toujours en zone sécurisée.

\- Vos enfants ? »

Dudley se sentait de plus en plus perdu, et ce n'était pas la tasse de thé avançant sur ses petites pattes sur la console qui allait le rassurer. Ce n'était pas la blonde allumée, la femme de son cousin ?

« Les miens et les siens. Nous habitons en colocation, nous nous trouvons dans le salon partagé. »

Dudley se sentit rassuré : la troupe d'enfants (ils étaient au moins dix !) n'était pas uniquement due aux spermatozoïdes hyper-performants de son cousin !

« Ron et moi avons sept enfants, Harry et Luna quatre. Je vous avoue qu'avoir son meilleur ami comme baby-sitter dans la pièce d'à côté, c'est assez pratique. »

Hermione Weasley avait en effet l'air d'être une femme pratique.

« Voici une brochure expliquant à des gens comme vous, c'est-à-dire des non-sorciers ayant des enfants sorciers, comment le phénomène a pu se produire. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de la situation de votre fille. Et voici un groupe de parents qui sont dans la même situation que vous. Albert Onestone, le directeur de l'association, est un homme charmant. Voici son numéro, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une carte de visite. Il pourra vous aider dans les petites choses du quotidien. »

Et efficace de surcroît.

« Et Grace… Comment faire pour gérer les nouvelles – Dudley hésita sur le mot approprié – crises, tant qu'elle ne va pas dans votre école ?

\- Si elle sait qu'elle est une sorcière, cela peut la rassurer. Elle peut se sentir anormale, et il faut faire attention à ce qu'elle ne se renferme pas sur elle-même. Vous pourrez aussi contacter Mr Onestone : elle pourra rencontrer d'autres enfants comme elle. »

Hermione parut hésiter, puis elle reprit :

« Sachant que vous êtes le cousin d'Harry, je peux aussi vous proposer de venir à la Lézardière de temps en temps. Cela pourrait vous faire du bien de vous reposer chez des sorciers et de découvrir un peu plus le monde auquel votre fille sera confrontée. »

La proposition produisit un sentiment étrange chez Dudley, un mélange de satisfaction, de soulagement et de peur.

« Vous restez pour dîner ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry appréciera.

\- Pensez-vous, de l'eau a coulé dans le Léthé. »

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce en lui disant :

« Mettez-vous à l'aise, et rejoignez-moi en cuisine. Kreattur vous montrera le vestiaire.

\- Qui est Krea… Ah ! »

Une sorte de nain fripé aux oreilles de chauve-souris et au nez difforme se tenait devant lui dans un Plop sonore.

« La Sang-de-bourbe Weasley a demandé à Kreattur de montrer à l'invité Moldu où ranger son manteau. Que l'invité au sang insignifiant me suive. »

Dudley hésita : la créature ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie. Il la suivit pourtant, comme poussé par une force inconnue.

La maison était immense. L'enfilade de pièces paraissait infinie.

« Ne faites pas attention aux portes, elles changent de place de temps en temps, c'est pour ça qu'on les a peintes de couleurs aussi criardes ! » lui parvint la voix d'Hermione depuis une porte jaune poussin.

Dudley décida d'arrêter de suivre le petit homme hideux et de se rattacher à la voix qu'il avait entendue. Il arriva dans une immense cuisine : Hermione était penchée sur une marmite dans la cheminée. Des ustensiles brillaient aux murs, une gazinière et un four qui paraissait vieux d'un siècle trônaient dans un coin. Une table solide, sûrement en chêne, coupait la pièce en deux.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Ne faites pas attention au bazar, je rangerai après. Je me sers de la cuisine comme atelier de potions, ça n'aide pas à la garder en ordre ! » lâcha-t-elle dans un rire.

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur le front et reprit :

« C'est principalement Ron qui cuisine. Mais quand il travaille, ça devient mon domaine. Je fais juste attention à ranger tous mes ingrédients dans des placards séparés. Vous ne craignez rien. »

Elle lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud qui parut tout de suite très appétissante. Dudley avait toujours raffolé du chocolat et du sucre, en général. Même s'il avait perdu quelques kilos après son mariage (Peggy était tellement mauvaise cuisinière qu'il ne touchait presque pas à sa nourriture), il restait de forte constitution et appréciait d'autant plus un plat bien cuisiné. Il saisit la tasse et but une gorgée du breuvage : cela lui brûla la gorge et le réchauffa immédiatement.

« J'ai ajouté deux gouttes d'élixir de calme dans votre tasse, cela vous fera du bien. »

En effet, Dudley se sentait plus détendu et apaisé. Il s'assit sur un banc et observa son hôtesse ajouter une poudre blanchâtre dans sa préparation.

« Et… Du coup, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

Dudley se sentait d'humeur à faire la conversation. Peut-être était-ce le chocolat qui le rendait si loquace…

« Je travaille à la maison, dans l'insertion des nés-moldus, c'est-à-dire les gens comme Grace, dans le monde sorcier. Je suis aussi chercheur à l'université magique, même si je m'y rends rarement. »

Les anormaux (Dudley n'arrivait toujours pas à dire le mot) avaient donc une fac ?

« Et la blonde ?

\- Luna ? Elle est journaliste. Là, elle a pris son après-midi quand elle a su que vous veniez. Ça a bien rassuré Harry. »

C'était rassurant d'avoir cette folle dans la maison ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait mal jugée.

« Sous ses airs loufoques, c'est une sorcière très intuitive et sage. »

Qu'Hermione, que Dudley considérait déjà comme figure d'autorité dans ce monde de fous dans lequel il trempait courageusement un orteil, reconnaisse la valeur de la blonde le réconforta.

« Et votre mari, Ronald ? »

Dudley se souvenait très bien de Ronald Weasley et de ses frères. Des années après, les bonbons empoisonnés qui avaient fait grossir sa langue lui restaient toujours en travers de la gorge.

« Il est cuisinier dans un restaurant très connu. Je vous y emmènerai un jour, si vous voulez. »

Dudley acquiesça. Son humeur était toujours légère.

« Mais comment avez-vous le temps d'élever vos enfants ?

\- Nous avons des elfes de maison que nous payons qui nous aident à le faire. Et il y a presque toujours un de nous quatre à la maison. Ça évite les problèmes. »

Dudley songea que c'était impossible pour lui : il aimait avoir Peggy à la maison quand il rentrait du travail. Son entreprise de perceuses, qu'il avait héritée de son père, lui prenait toute son énergie. Même s'il essayait de rentrer plus tôt, de s'occuper de ses deux filles, de veiller au confort de sa femme, c'était difficile d'être présent à la maison.

Avouons-le enfin : Dudley était mal à l'aise avec les sentiments. Et ce qu'il ressentait quand il était chez lui ressemblait à quelque chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Mais là, dans cette maison, l'amour était caché sous une couche de bordel et de rires qui le rendait beaucoup plus accessible. Il se sentait bien, mais sans ressentir cet étouffement émotionnel qui le prenait chez lui.

« Mmmm… J'ai dû forcer la dose en élixir de calme. » nota Hermione qui l'observait d'un œil circonspect.

En effet, Dudley ne s'était jamais senti aussi relax. Quand un boulet de canon débarqua dans la cuisine en hurlant pour se jeter dans ses bras, suivi de plusieurs autres boulets de canon, il resta d'humeur égale.

« Papa papa ! C'était trop bien ! Lulu m'a montré plein de choses ! »

Sa fille paraissait, elle, surexcitée.

« Elle a fait voler des objets ! Et Homère a allumé un feu sans faire exprès ! »

La femme blonde entra à la suite des nombreux enfants de tous âges et de toutes couleurs capillaires dans la cuisine.

« Luna, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Nous avons chassé des jeux follets. Grace est très contente. »

Hermione fit asseoir les enfants autour de la table, et Dudley comprit l'utilité d'une table si grande. Le brouhaha de piaillements d'enfants ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais le gâteau au chocolat qui apparut sur la table obtint immédiatement son suffrage.

Les enfants goûtèrent. Les deux femmes discutèrent. Et Dudley savoura son chocolat chaud en observant cette vie qui lui semblait à la fois inaccessible et à portée de main.

Cela lui fit penser que grâce à Grace, grâce à son originalité, elle permettait de refaire le lien avec sa famille, avec son cousin. Grâce à Hermione Weasley, il prenait doucement pied dans une réalité qui serait bientôt la sienne au quotidien. Grâce à Luna Potter (qui avait vraiment l'air allumé, il persistait à le penser), il conservait un peu son opinion sur les gens comme son cousin : ils étaient, pour certains, tarés. Et ça le rassurait de savoir que ses parents lui avaient finalement inculqué quelques principes encore valables.

Le lendemain, il repartirait chez lui avec Grace. Il dirait à Peggy ce qu'il lui avait dit quand sa fille était née, et ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser depuis quelques temps : sa fille était une bénédiction. Sa fille était parfaite.

Ça y était, il pouvait le dire.

Sa fille était une sorcière.


	7. Loup y es-tu ?

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Un petit os bonus sur un personnage qui n'est pas souvent traité dans les fanfics. Je pense que ce sera le dernier. J'ai eu plaisir à retrouver mes personnages, mais j'ai exploré toutes les situations qui me tentaient. Enfin, il me semble...**

**Et bonne année !**

**Portez-vous bien,**

**Al**

* * *

Drago essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son souffle. Il entendait au loin les hurlements de douleur du loup-garou qui se métamorphosait.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Greyback aussi.

« Ton père, Drago, a failli. Son sang coule dans tes veines. Tu lui dois la pureté, ce qui est impossible à rembourser. Il est donc logique que je te demande de payer une toute petite dette pour lui. »

Quel sang ? Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il accepter de corrompre un sang-pur par la maladie lupine ?

« Tu rejoindras mon armée, Drago, en étant beaucoup plus utile. Tu deviendras un vrai soldat. Un de ceux sur lesquels je peux compter. Pas vrai, Drago ? Tu ne me décevras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme ton père… »

Cette voix doucereuse, sibilante… Cette faculté de persuasion si inscrite dans les mots utilisés.

Drago n'avait pu que hocher la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Toute l'assemblée de Mangemorts le regardait. Son père, le visage en sang, serrait les dents.

« Tu verras, quand mon chien t'aura mordu, je te confierai une mission d'importance. Si tu accomplis cette mission, la dette de ton père envers moi sera réglée. Je le considérerai de nouveau comme un membre à part entière de ma famille. »

Le mot famille dans la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres… C'était presque ironique.

« Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien. C'est pour que tu sois plus fort, que tu puisses servir notre cause le mieux possible. »

Drago avait souri, de ce demi-sourire que son père lui avait enseigné en même temps que les préceptes sang-pur. Un de ceux qui signifiaient tout et son contraire.

Et il se retrouvait là, dans le parc du manoir Malefoy. Presque chez lui.

Et pourtant la menace était là.

Derrière un arbre.

Un nuage s'écarta paresseusement de la lune pleine, ronde comme un souaffle. Des bruits atroces de chair brisée et de peau écartelée résonnèrent aux oreilles de Drago. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, comme pétrifié par la peur.

Il entendit à peine, tant son cœur battant fort couvrait tout, les pas d'un homme ou d'une bête venant vers lui. Il entendait uniquement son cœur battre. Et cela lui paraissait le pire bruit au monde, puisque c'était le bruit qui allait le vendre, c'était le bruit qui allait le trahir à la bête qui approchait.

La morsure lui fit mal.

La transformation encore plus mal.

Mais cette douleur n'était rien face à la honte qui l'étreignit, juste avant de disparaître dans sa nouvelle peau. Sa peau monstrueuse.

Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

OoO

Drago s'observait dans la glace. Il avait mis ses amis au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé par hibou. Blaise n'avait rien répondu, Vincent et Gregory avaient lâché un « Pas de problème patron. » (ces deux-là étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, ils étaient sûrement aux Bahamas dans la résidence Crabbe), Pansy avait répondu qu'elle pouvait lui acheter des bandes de cire à prix réduit pour s'épiler.

Ils avaient apparemment tous pris la nouvelle à la légère, avec recul, comme de bons petits Mangemorts qui ne pouvaient pas s'exprimer contre l'avis de leur maître. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre la nouvelle autrement. C'était impossible. Une décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se discute pas. Elle ne se commente pas.

Mais là, devant sa glace, il voyait bien ce qu'il avait essayé d'oublier pendant ces deux mois d'été. Il avait changé : deux jours auparavant, il avait effrayé Barjow et Beurk en leur montrant la cicatrice de sa morsure, mais sa tête blafarde aurait dû suffire à provoquer l'obéissance des deux receleurs. Des cernes noirs lui dévoraient le visage. Il avait l'air non pas fatigué, mais à l'article de la mort.

« Drago chéri, ça va être l'heure. » le prévint sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Une nouvelle rentrée… Drago avait toujours été heureux d'aller à Poudlard. Il était respecté de ses camarades, avait ses amis avec lui, pouvait se moquer en toute impunité de ces débiles de Gryffondor, mener ses petits trafics en douce, faire rougir les filles de Serdaigle, en glisser quelques unes dans son lit. Il y avait ses habitudes, loin de son père. Loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Néanmoins, cette année, ce serait différent. Avec la mission qu'on lui avait confiée, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne jouirait pas de la liberté de mouvement dont il abusait habituellement. Il serait surveillé par Rogue, les fantômes et ce vieux rabougri de Dumbledore. Et il faudrait agir. S'attaquer enfin à plus fort que lui, et pas aux habituels Potter, Weasley et Sang-de-bourbe-en-chef.

S'attaquer à quelqu'un pour de vrai, pas pour jouer. Commettre un vrai acte, avec de vraies conséquences. Un acte qui ne serait pas réparé avec une retenue chez Rusard. Un acte qui ferait de lui un autre homme, un homme qui compte pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un acte qui l'effrayait et le fascinait tout à la fois. À l'idée de faire couler du sang, une convoitise inattendue le prit à la gorge. Cette part animale en lui l'effrayait. Il allait falloir trouver un moyen de tuer Dumbledore sans le saigner. Sinon, il prendrait goût à ôter la vie des gens.

« Drago ! Il faut y aller, maintenant ! »

Avait-il le choix ?

Il saisit sa baguette, grava sur son visage l'air sérieux et lointain qu'il avait mis des années à perfectionner et quitta sa chambre.

OoO

Drago aimait lancer des maléfices. Ou plutôt, il adorait ça. Les cris de ses camarades sous les sortilèges le réjouissaient au plus haut point. Il ne les tuait pas, jamais. Il n'éprouvait d'ailleurs jamais le besoin de les tuer. Mais faire couler leur sang… Les faire hurler… Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était sa part lupine qui s'exprimait ainsi ou sa véritable nature, celui qu'il avait toujours été, mais il éprouvait une véritable jouissance à laisser une part de lui obscure, inconnue, prendre possession de lui et s'amuser à extirper des cris de détresse et de douleur à ses ennemis.

Ce n'était rien qu'un jeu. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À Poudlard, on pouvait s'amuser à torturer. Même si la douleur était réelle, cela restait pour de faux.

« Allez, lâchez-le. »

Drago observa Londubat se recroqueviller dans un coin. Leurs regards se croisèrent : la flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux du Gryffondor fit réagir en lui une part de lui qu'il ignorait. Comme si sa part lupine avait reconnu en lui son maître. La détermination dont avait fait preuve Londubat pendant qu'on le torturait n'avait peut-être pas à voir avec la fierté et l'orgueil de sa maison, mais plus avec la place politique qu'il avait saisie. Drago savait que Londubat avait reformé le gang de Dumby, ou le truc du genre. Mais il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que Londubat était devenu un homme, peut-être plus vite que lui.

Se pourrait-il que Londubat soit un chef ? Qu'il soit capable d'être un meneur de sorciers ?

Qu'il soit capable de tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

OoO

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut la chambre : il était dans l'appartement de sa cousine, à Pré-au-lard. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il était arrivé là…

« Mmmmm… »

Il tourna la tête et retint un hoquet de surprise : là, sous la couette à côté de lui, se trouvait Weasley fille. Qu'avait-il fait la veille ? Il avait bu, certes. Peut-être plus que de raison. Mais de là à se retrouver dans le lit d'une Gryffondor… Ou plutôt de là à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans son lit.

Depuis sa morsure, Drago dormait mal. Il était toujours sur le qui-vive. La lumière de la lune, même quand elle n'était pas pleine, le gênait. Le moindre bruit lui faisait dresser l'oreille, comme une bête constamment inquiète qui voudrait protéger ses maîtres.

Et là il avait réussi à dormir. Grâce à l'alcool.

Et à Rouquine.

Cela valait peut-être la peine de se recoucher, d'essayer de se rendormir, de combler un minimum le manque de sommeil constant avec lequel il vivait, avant de se poser des questions sur la présence de cette fille dans son lit. Après tout, c'était un corps chaud et moelleux et doux contre le sien.

Demain, ils en parleraient, ou éviteraient d'en parler. Demain, ils feraient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais cette nuit…

Sa décision fut prise en un rien de temps.

Il se pelotonna contre la fille et ferma les yeux, sombrant de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

OoO

« Si j'ai accepté de te voir, Weaslette, c'est juste parce que…

\- Je t'ai menacé de mort, je sais. »

Ils se trouvaient tous deux aux Trois balais. La bise à l'extérieur poussait les gens à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer en ce début de mois de décembre. Rouquine avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon sérieux. Drago la trouvait à la fois détestable et désirable. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, ivre, il l'avait glissée dans son lit.

« Tu te souviens de la nuit d'il y a trois semaines ?

\- Si je m'en souviens… Je te rappelle qu'on était d'accord pour oublier ce qui s'était passé. »

Weaslette grimaça :

« Ça va être difficile à oublier. »

Drago sentit une pointe d'agacement monter en lui :

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu avais une mémoire de…

\- Je suis enceinte. »

Aïe.

« Content pour toi. Tu fais honneur à ta mère…

\- Si j'étais toi, je fermerais ma grande gueule. »

Le ton froid de Weaslette lui fit pressentir le pire.

« En quoi suis-je concerné ?

\- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, et dire, je le sais, je ne suis pas du genre à mettre tous les mâles de Poudlard dans mon lit. Si je suis enceinte, c'est que c'est toi le père. »

Drago était content d'avoir eu l'instinct de ne pas boire son café à ce moment-là : il aurait recraché toute sa gorgée à la tête de la fille. Et s'il y avait bien un truc qu'il n'avait pas encore envie de perdre, c'était sa classe.

« Donc… Cela viendrait de la nuit à Pré-au-lard ?

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis un petit moment. Oui. »

Cette assertion signait son arrêt de mort. Ou plutôt, de liberté.

Il hésita un instant à la tuer. Ce serait rapide et il serait tranquille. Mais il savait qu'il en était incapable : il n'avait jamais pu tuer quelqu'un. Même pendant la bataille de Poudlard, il s'était lâchement coincé derrière une statue et avait attendu que l'orage passe. Il n'avait blessé ni Mangemort ni opposant. Drago était un lâche. Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte et avait encore du mal à vivre avec. Enfin, il reconnaissait que grâce à sa lâcheté, il était resté en vie. Mais c'est toujours difficile de vivre avec ça.

En plus d'être un couard, Drago avait reçu une éducation à l'ancienne. Tu fais une connerie, tu payes. Point. On ne tortille pas, on ne tergiverse pas. On paye. Il savait que s'il renonçait à la tuer, il ne lui restait qu'une solution : il allait épouser Weaslette. Et elle le savait aussi, sinon elle ne serait pas venue le voir. Elle se serait débarrassé du truc en toute illégalité, sans le mettre au courant. Là, elle le coinçait. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher : il aurait fait pareil à sa place. Pansy le lui avait bien expliqué :

« Quand une sorcière est enceinte, elle subit des perturbations magiques. Très franchement, si t'as pas ton mari à côté, c'est clairement pas une partie de plaisir. »

Il s'était toujours demandé d'où Pansy tenait ces informations : elle n'était jamais tombée enceinte. Peut-être que cela faisait partie de ce qu'elle apprenait sous le sceau du secret une fois par mois…

« Je suis aussi mal que toi à l'idée de ce que nous allons nous apprêter à faire. Ça me donne envie de vomir. À moins que ce soit les nausées qui commencent…

\- Évite de te donner en spectacle, Weasley. On a suffisamment à faire. »

La fille lui jeta un regard franc et furieux. Drago ne tiqua pas : il avait l'habitude de déclencher ce regard chez Pansy.

« On ? Tu considères donc qu'un on existe ? »

Il hocha la tête. Il aurait presque pu apprécier cette rapidité d'esprit et cette clarté de formulation.

« Si ce on n'existe pas encore, il faudra bien que ça soit le cas. »

Rouquine relâcha son souffle et Drago s'aperçut donc qu'elle le retenait depuis un petit bout de temps. Pas si sûre d'elle, finalement.

« J'en parle à mes parents pendant les vacances de Noël.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Un hibou, et c'est fait…

\- Ça fait partie des choses que je dois leur annoncer en face, vois-tu… »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Puis elle reprit :

« Il va falloir qu'on arrive à vivre ensemble, Malefoy.

\- J'en suis aussi enchanté que toi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard aigu.

« Tu pourrais commencer par faire un effort et arrêter d'insulter mes amis.

\- Et t'appeler Ginny, tant qu'on y est ?

\- Te force pas, lâcha-t-elle dans une grimace expressive. Je t'avoue que dans ta bouche ça sonne vachement bizarre. »

Drago l'imagina en train de l'appeler Drago. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Bon, on enterre la serpe de guerre ? »

Drago pouvait reconnaître ça à sa future femme – bouh, que cela sonnait bizarre, même dans sa tête. Elle paraissait prête à faire abstraction de leurs différends pour repartir sur des bases saines.

« Tu fais un effort pour te montrer poli et courtois, et je fais un effort pour ne pas te jeter de sort à la tête quand tu sors une énormité sur le sang de mes amis ou des tiens. On fait des efforts.

\- Toujours ce on, pas vrai ? »

Elle eut un rictus, presque un sourire. Il avait réussi à arracher un sourire à Weaslette.

La situation de Drago n'était pas la meilleure qui soit, mais ce n'était pas non plus la pire. Après tout, Weaslette était plutôt jolie, si on faisait abstraction de la couleur de sa tignasse, elle avait le sang pur des vieilles familles et aimait le Quidditch : on avait bâti des couples stables sur moins que ça (il n'y avait qu'à regarder Weasley et Granger). Il fallait se rattacher à ça, et pas au fait qu'elle appartenait à la famille de la Belette. Ni qu'elle était sortie avec Potter. Ni qu'ils appréciaient démesurément tous deux se mettre la misère à la moindre occasion.

Drago osa enfin poser cette question qui le taraudait.

« Ça ne te gêne pas de faire entrer un loup-garou dans ta famille ? »

Elle lui lança un regard dénué de pitié et répondit calmement :

« Ça ne te gêne pas de faire entrer une Traître-à-son-sang dans ta famille ? »

Drago n'avait pas pensé à ça. Bizarrement, ça rééquilibrait les choses.

« Vendu. »

OoO

Drago avait une seule envie : faire payer Skeeter. Il sentait au fond de lui les vieilles pulsions qui l'avaient pris depuis sa morsure et que, le temps aidant, il avait réussi à canaliser. Mais là, elles revenaient, et il imaginait mordre Skeeter jusqu'au sang, la griffer, la torturer.

« Viens faire un tour de balai. Hors de question que tu rumines toutes les façons dont tu peux la faire souffrir pendant deux heures. »

Rouquine avait bizarrement trouvé le moyen de calmer ses instincts de tueur : une bonne séance d'exercice physique et ça allait mieux. Elle était plutôt finaude. Il lui avait demandé une fois comment elle avait pu deviner que le Quidditch lui ferait du bien.

« Harry est comme toi. Quand il était énervé, seuls le balai et un peu de yoga lui permettaient de retrouver son calme. »

Brrrrrr. Encore un point commun avec Potter.

OoO

« Teddy ! Archie ! »

Médée se précipita vers son petit-cousin et le fils aîné du couple Granger-Weasley. Ils disparurent dans l'escalier qui menait à la chambre du jeune sorcier : les trois étaient inséparables dès qu'ils se voyaient.

Drago soupira : même si son père poussait pour qu'il fasse un dernier enfant à Ginny, deux filles lui suffisaient amplement. Élever deux demi-garous se révélait aussi fastidieux que de supporter sa femme les premiers mois de son mariage. Contre toute attente, c'était grâce à Loufoca qu'il avait compris comment fonctionnait sa progéniture : elle avait quasiment élevé le neveu de Potter. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle savait sur les demi-garous, les enfants d'un loup-garou et d'un non-contaminé, et les techniques qu'elle avait développées pour gérer le fameux Teddy. L'aîné des Weasley, Bill, lui avait appris à cuire un steak saignant, ce qui s'était avéré aussi utile pour lui que pour ses filles.

Drago entra dans le salon, tirant sa cadette par la main :

« Salut Potter.

\- Salut Malefoy. Bonjour Morgane. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Tonton Ron en a fait ce matin. »

Morgane lâcha la main de son père et se rapprocha de Potter, qu'elle adorait (ou du chocolat chaud de Weasley, qui était la seule justification à l'existence de ce dernier). Drago n'avait toujours pas compris comment Potter s'y prenait avec les enfants : ils étaient tous fans de lui. À croire qu'il l'admirait plus pour son aisance avec les gosses que pour ses exploits pendant la guerre. Il observa sa fille récupérer la friandise et aller s'asseoir sur un pouf moelleux et pelucheux sous le regard attentif de Potter.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Tu es contente d'être ici ? »

Drago était toujours étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait noué des liens cordiaux avec Potter, son ennemi de toujours. Leur entreprise d'immobilier marchait du tonnerre. Depuis leurs vacances ensemble en Corse, les choses s'étaient dénouées. Même s'ils ne deviendraient jamais liés comme des crins de licorne, ils avaient appris à vivre ensemble.

« Tu nous laisses les filles ?, reprit Potter en se tournant vers lui, une tasse de café à la main.

\- Ginny les récupère tout à l'heure. Je suis pris cette nuit. »

C'était la pleine lune ce soir-là. Potter acquiesça : tout le monde connaissait la réticence de Drago à l'idée de parler explicitement de la malédiction dont il était victime.

Drago posa le sac contenant les affaires de ses filles par terre et s'approcha de la table basse pour se servir d'un chocolat.

« Médée et Morgane se sont disputées ce matin. Une sombre histoire de brosse à cheveux… Fais attention à ce qu'elle ne monte pas les deux garnements, Rouquin Jr et ton filleul…

\- Ton cousin.

\- … pour l'embêter, continua Drago en ignorant l'interruption de Potter. J'ai pas envie qu'ils s'y mettent à trois pour satisfaire les désirs de ma fille. »

Médée exerçait une véritable fascination sur les garçons. Drago y voyait l'influence malefoyenne, Ginny le charme Weasley. Toutefois, ils avaient appris à s'en méfier.

« Faudrait aussi éviter qu'ils repeignent la cuisine avec du sang de crapaud, comme la dernière fois. Remarque, je vois pas pourquoi je m'en préoccupe, c'est ta cuisine. »

Potter ricana.

« C'est moi qui les garde aujourd'hui.

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne suis pas Ron. Je suis un grand adepte de l'éducation extérieure. La cuisine n'a rien à craindre.

\- Et le jardin potager de ta femme ? »

Drago avait visité de nombreuses fois les nombreuses serres où Loufoca faisait pousser, à la demande de Londubat et par goût personnel, des plantes illicites à propriétés magiques. Il savait que c'était sa fierté. Comme il lui arrivait d'aller piocher chez elle des ingrédients pour sa potion Tue-loup – mais ça, Potter l'ignorait – il avait tout intérêt à garder les serres en bon état.

« J'ai dessiné une aire de jeux magique dans le jardin, ils ne peuvent pas en sortir ni se faire mal. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago de ricaner.

« Depuis quand tu fais ça ?

\- C'est ma nouvelle technique pour résoudre les conflits de ces adolescents que je gère quotidiennement. Je les enferme dans une aire magique, ils ne peuvent en sortir que quand ils se sont pardonnés. Ça fonctionne plutôt bien.

\- Typique d'un Gryffondor… »

La remarque de Drago fit sourire Potter :

« Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas… »

OoO

« Potter, arrêtons cette mascarade !

\- Harry, dis-nous ce qui s'est passé ! »

Drago sentit la main de sa femme se poser sur son bras pour le retenir. L'énergie magique rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce presque irrespirable : d'un côté se trouvaient Bill Weasley et sa Vélane de femme, avec leur rejeton ; de l'autre, lui, sa femme et sa fille.

Ce qui posait problème dans cette histoire, outre le fait que le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre, un loup-garou, une demi-garou, un presque demi-garou, une Vélane, une demi-Vélane et l'unique fille Weasley se trouvaient dans la même pièce, c'est qu'ils étaient tous de la même famille ! Potter n'avait pas de lien de sang avec eux, mais c'était tout comme. Les deux filles le connaissaient depuis toutes petites ! Il est toujours plus difficile de se faire respecter quand on vous a vu chanter à tue-tête du Celestina Moldubec à la dernière fête de famille.

« Vos filles, ici présentes, en sont à la troisième attaque consécutive de la semaine. Et nous sommes mercredi.

\- On connaît encore notre agenda, Potter. Épargne-nous tes commentaires. » répliqua Drago en instillant tant de morgue dans sa voix que sa fille lui lança un sourire en coin.

Potter lui lança un regard noir. Drago sentait ses poils se hérisser en sentant la charge magique de la pièce : Ginny le força à rester assis. Il se força à respirer calmement. En tant que loup-garou, il vivait certains événements différemment d'avant, et même s'il s'y était habitué, cela le prenait avec toujours autant de force. Par exemple, quand il était énervé, il avait envie de mordre réellement ses adversaires. Ou de les tuer.

Victoire et Médée se faisaient la guerre. L'une était à Gryffondor et faisait honneur au nom des Weasley en enchaînant mauvais tour sur pitrerie stupide (voire dangereuse) ; l'autre menait les Serpentard à la baguette et suivait les dignes traces de son père en se créant son réseau de délateurs, de bonbons volés et de produits Weasley interdits aux mineurs.

Et tout Poudlard en faisait les frais.

« Tu n'as pas essayé de les coincer dans le cercle de réconciliation ? »

La remarque provenait de la Vélane. Elle n'a pas tort, songea Drago.

« Elles ont failli s'écharper. Je dois avouer mon incompétence à ce niveau de méchanceté. »

Drago sentait venir la punition qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas voir venir.

« J'ai donc décidé d'exclure Médée Narcissa Anadyomeda Nymphea Malefoy et Victoire Frédérique Weasley pour les deux prochaines semaines. Cela me semble suffisant pour que leurs parents puissent leur faire comprendre qu'elles ont tout intérêt à se calmer avant de mettre leur vie, et la vie des autres, en danger. »

Drago eut l'impression que la punition était plus pour lui que pour Médée. Quoi ? Ne plus être tranquille chez lui, avec sa _Gazette _et son Whisky Pur Feu le soir ? Pendant deux semaines ? C'était impossible. Avoir sa fille à demeure était la pire situation au monde. Il réfléchit à la possibilité de la refiler à ses parents, question d'être tranquille avec Ginny.

Il se fit alors une réflexion profonde : il voulait être seul avec sa femme. Il préférait vivre avec elle plutôt que d'avoir sa fille dans les pattes. Il voulait être uniquement avec elle. Il voulait un dîner calme avec elle, à s'envoyer des piques désagréables et de la vaisselle incassable à la figure. Il voulait cette légère tendresse (si on pouvait appeler ça de la tendresse) qui les enveloppait quand ils se réconciliaient, à tous les coups, l'heure d'après. Il voulait son regard qui tue que lui seul arrivait à provoquer, ce regard qu'elle n'avait que pour lui. Il voulait dormir vraiment auprès d'elle : le charme de la première nuit qu'ils avaient partagée opérait toujours, même après toutes ces années. Il voulait qu'elle soit là, uniquement pour lui. Il voulait qu'elle l'apaise, comme elle le faisait en cet instant, en posant sa main sur son bras. Il voulait qu'elle s'en fiche de sa lupinité, qu'elle n'ait jamais pitié de ses crises lunaires, qu'elle soit toujours elle, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise.

Il l'aimait donc ?


End file.
